dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Orlen
|Race=Appule's race |Date of death= Age 762 |Allegiance= Galactic Frieza Army |FamConnect= Frieza (Boss) Appule (Cohort) }} Orlen is one of Frieza's soldiers on Namek who only appears in the anime. Overview Appearance He is the same race as Appule, except he is yellow with large fangs, no spots on his arms, head, and legs, and red eyes. Name His name pun could be possibly named after the fruit, "orange". Biography This soldier is the one who finds the Namekian village that Vegeta had attacked for its Dragon Ball. He interrogates the only survivor, and learns that it was Vegeta's doing. He then kills the Namekian and returns to Frieza's ship to report. He lets it slip that he killed the survivor without first asking where Vegeta may have hidden the Dragon Ball, angering Frieza, who then kills Orlen without a second thought, zapping him with Eye Lasers as Zarbon watched (in the Ocean dub, Frieza killed him for cowardice instead, as he did not want to stay where Vegeta might be), which also was intended to be a demonstration to Zarbon as to what would happen if he failed to locate Vegeta. In Dragon Ball Z Kai, Frieza does not kill Orlen; he merely calls for Appule and before Appule comes in, Orlen is gone and is not shown again at all from that point on the series. In the manga, it is Appule who discovers the village Vegeta destroyed, and upon returning to report, Frieza does not kill him but orders him to summon The Ginyu Force. He is voiced by Kazumi Tanaka in the Japanese dub, Paul Dobson in the Ocean dub, and Chris Cason in the Funimation dub. In the Ocean dub version, although his name is never mentioned onscreen, he is referenced to as Orlen in the subtitles. Power Video games In Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu, his power level is 4,600 or 5,600 (depending on the encounter). http://www.kanzenshuu.com/battle-power/video-game/ Video game appearances This yellow soldier appears as a recurring foe under the name Orlen (オーレン, Ōren; renamed "Bugy" or "Shuku" in English versions) in Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan. Orlen is also a playable character in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, alongside Appule, Nabana, Robery, and Ramon. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. Used to kill the only survivor of Tsuno's village. *'Exploding Wave' – One of Orlen's techniques in Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan. *'Afterimage' – A technique used by Orlen in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. Used to evade the opponent's attack. *'Consecutive Energy Bullets' – A barrage wave of Ki Blast used at once. Used in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Full Power Charge' – A technique used to boost the users ki up to use more attacks. Used in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Meteor Crash' – A combination of punches and kicks lashed out on the opponent. *'Full Power Energy Blast Volley' – Orlen's Ultimate Attack. He unleashes a barrage of ki blasts at the opponent in a wide range. Voice actors *Japanese: Kazumi Tanaka (Dragon Ball Z), Yusuke Numata (Dragon Ball Z Kai) *Ocean Group dub: Paul Dobson *FUNimation dub: Chris Cason (Dragon Ball Z), Chris Patton (Dragon Ball Z Kai) Gallery pt-br:Orlen Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Filler characters Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Males Category:Villains Category:DBZ Characters